


aloha, it's too hot...

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Endless Loop of Death, Heavy Angst, No Fluff, No Romance, Song: Kagerou Daze, Trucks, based off of the song Kagerou Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Mask is stuck in an infinite loop of watching Aloha die.Over... and over... and over again.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	aloha, it's too hot...

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, don't want anyone reading something they don't want to :)
> 
> there aren't really any ships in this one.
> 
> uh anyways, listened to kagerou days one too many times, and i decided to write something for it
> 
> i sacrificed sleep for this, i feel like im about to pass out
> 
> i literally wrote all of this on microsoft word 
> 
> in two nights
> 
> while listening to kagerou days on repeat
> 
> for hours
> 
> oh cod

Mask and Aloha were sitting on a bench in the park. It was August 15th.

It was so _hot._ Mask wished he had gotten a t-shirt, or something. Even with the wind blowing, it was just too hot.

Aloha was holding a cat. Mask had no clue how the other inkling had found the thing, but it was sitting in Aloha’s arms, sleeping.

“Ughh… Alooohaaa, it’s so hoooot.” Mask groaned.

Aloha laughed. “Says the guy who’s wearing a long-sleeved shirt~”

“Shuuut uuuup.” Mask said.

Aloha looked down at the cat in his arms. “You know, I don’t really like the summertime.” He said softly, smiling.

Mask raised an eyebrow. “Youuu dooon’t like suuummer? Yooou? Alooooha?”

Aloha groaned. “Look, I might like the beach, but it’s just too hot in the summer, man.”

They sat on the bench for a while. Mask was sitting there, arms by his sides, watching all of the cars go by.

The cat jumped out of Aloha’s arms and started to run across the street. Aloha jumped up, and started to run after the cat.

Mask watched as the pedestrian light turned red. As soon as the light turned red, Mask got up.

“Aloooohaaa! The liiiight is reeed! Cooome baaack!” Mask called, running to the street.

He saw Aloha turn his head to see a truck barreling straight towards him.

“ALOHA!” Mask screamed. “WATCH OUT!”

Aloha tried to jump out of the way, a fearful expression on his face.

There was pink everywhere.

“Oh cooood… Alooooha?” Mask whispered, stepping into the street. All of the traffic had stopped. The smell of blood was everywhere.

He found Aloha’s broken body in the middle of the street. Mask fell to his knees, starting to sob.

“A-Aloooha?” He choked out.

There was no way the pink inkling was alive. His body was bent in ways that bodies shouldn’t ever be bent.

That realization hit him like a sledgehammer. Aloha was dead.

“No…” He whispered. This… shouldn’t have happened. Not to Aloha.

He choked out a laugh. The one who could dodge virtually any attack in turf war couldn’t dodge away from his death.

_“What you see is exactly what you’re gonna get.”_

A whisper.

Mask turned. “Whaat are youuu-”

Someone hit him in the head, and everything went dark.

  
  


Mask woke up.

He was in his room. He turned, checking the time.

9:26 am. August… 15th?

Wait, hadn’t it just been the 15th?

Mask sat up, and slid out of bed.

Did that mean Aloha was… alive?

He knew that there was no way that all of that had been a dream. He grabbed his phone, and called Aloha.

He picked up immediately. “’ello? Masky? What is it?” He sounded drowsy.

“I… just waaanted toooo make suuure youuuu weeere okaaay.” Mask responded.

“Uh… okay?” The other inkling sounded confused. “Are we still going to the park today?”

Mask froze. “Actuuually, I haaave toooo doooo something tooodaay.” He lied. “Sooorry.”

“Oh, okay.” Aloha replied from the other end. “Another day, I guess~!”

“Yeaaah.” Mask said. “Seeee yooou.” He hung up.

So Aloha was alive.

Maybe if they didn’t go, Aloha would be okay.

Hah. Fat chance.

Aloha died again, this time by falling down some stairs in his apartment building.

Yet again, Mask was knocked out.

Yet again, Mask woke up in his bed.

August 15th. Again.

Well, maybe if he watched over Aloha?

  
  


No.

So he tried again, and again, and again.

Aloha just kept dying. No matter what he did, his friend would die, over and over and over.

It had been approximately ten years.

Mask and Aloha were sitting on the bench again.

“Hey, Masky, you’ve been really quiet today.” Aloha noted. “Are you okay?”

No, he was not okay. It was August 15th, just like it had been for the past ten years. The days had started to bleed together, and he had just resigned to his fate of watching Aloha die, over and over again.

“Masky?” Aloha waved a hand in front of his friend’s face. “Helloooo?”

Mask just stared at him.

“Did I… do something wrong?” Aloha asked.

Had Aloha done something wrong? Maybe. Mask didn’t know anymore.

“I dooon’t knooow.” Mask muttered. “I dooon’t knooow anymore.”

Aloha looked down at the cat. “Is this about yesterday?” He asked.

Mask laughed dryly. “I dooon’t even reeeemember yeeesterday anymooore.”

Silence.

The cat jumped out of Aloha’s lap again.

Aloha got up to chase after the cat again.

But this time, Mask got up, and muttered, “I’ll geeet thee daaamn thiiing.”

He headed for the street that he had seen so many times before.

He started to run across the street.

“MASK! WATCH OUT!” Aloha screamed.

He looked at the truck that he knew had killed Aloha so many times before.

And he stood there. Waiting.

“MASK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF THE STREET!” Aloha screamed. Mask could see the other inkling starting to run towards him.

The truck hit Mask, and everything started to go black.

He couldn’t hear the whisper this time.

He smiled.

Finally. Finally, he was out of the infinite loop of deaths.

Aloha stared into the street.

Mask had just stood there.

Why hadn’t he moved out of the way?

Aloha started to cry. The smell of blood was suffocating.

_“He really did it.”_ A whisper. _“Ten years, and he finally did it.”_

Aloha looked around. Who was talking to him?

“Ten years? What are you talking about?” Aloha asked.

_“No matter. This won’t happen again.”_

“Wait-” Something hit him, and everything went dark.

Mask woke up again.

August 15th. Again.

Mask decided he’d just go back to sleep. Aloha would just die while he was asleep, and he didn’t have to know.

Right?

However, his phone rang before he could drift off. He answered.

“Heeeello?” He muttered.

“Masky? Are you okay?” Aloha asked.

“Peaaachy.” He answered sarcastically.

“I watched you… die.” Aloha said softly.

Mask was surprised. Aloha remembered?

“Waiit, youuu reeemember thaaat?”

“Yeah, Masky.” Aloha asked. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s weird though… it’s August 15th again.”

Mask sighed. This was just an anomaly. Aloha wouldn’t remember after he died again, anyways. “It’s beeeeen August 15th foooor ten yeeears. I’ve haaaaad to waatch youuu die, ooover aaaand oooover aaaand ooover fooor ten yeeears straiiiight.”

Aloha was quiet.

“And nooo maaatter whaaat I diiid, youuu just kept dyyying. Oooover and oooover aand ooover.”

“And… you had to watch that for ten years?” Aloha laughed nervously. “That seems… horrible.”

Mask laughed, trying to keep his manic energy down. “Yeeeah! It waaas! I waaas hooping that this Auuugust 15th woooould beee the laaast one! Buuut it waaaasn’t!” His hand started to pull on his tentacles. “I caaan’t taaake this anyyymore! It’s beeeen teen yeeears, Aloooha! Teeen! I caaan’t eveeen remeeember Auuugust 14th anymooore!” Mask’s voice rose a pitch. “I doooon’t waaant to be stuuuuck in this cyyycle anymoooore! Youuu won’t eveeen remeeember this after youuuu diiie again!”

Aloha was silent on the other end.

Mask continued to scream. “I’ve triiiied everythiiing! I triiiied nooot meeeeeting up wiiiith youuu, and youuu feeeell down some staaairs and diiied! I triiied going sooomewhere elseee with youuuu, and a buuunch of poooles feeeell on youuu! I weeeent too youuur apaaartment, and youuu just… youuu just… I doooon’t eveeen _knoooow_ whaaat haaaappened! This tiiime, I tried to _diiie_ , and thaaaat didn’t woooork! It’s Auuugust 15th agaaaain! And it’s goooing to beee Auuugust 15th _forever_ .” Mask got choked up at the end, tears falling down his face. “It’s goooing to be Auuugust 15th forever. I’ll haaave to waaatch youuu die, over aaaand over aaand over agaaain, and I caaan’t do _anything_ to stooop it.” He stared at his phone.

He should hang up.

He should hang up.

He hung up. This wouldn’t matter anyways. 

Mask shut off his phone, tossing it across the room. The cyan inkling stuck his head under the blankets, falling asleep almost immediately.

The cycle continued.

Mask just watched as everything crashed and burned. He couldn’t do anything about it anyways.

Aloha seemed to completely forget what had happened.

So it continued, and Mask just… gave up.

  
  
  
  
  


One day, Aloha was in his room when he woke up.

“Masky~? Wake up~!” The pink inkling poked his cheek.

“I’m awaaaake.” He groaned, sitting up.

This was… new.

“Whyyy are youuu heeere?” Mask said, rubbing his face.

“I had a weird dream.” Aloha responded, flopping onto the bed. “I kept dying. And you tried to save me.” He scrunched up his face. “And then you died. And then you yelled at me?” He shook his head. “It was weird.”

Mask stared at him. What the hell had happened to make him remember?

“Masky? Are you okay?” Aloha was looking at him. Mask realized he was was biting his lip.

“Yeaaah.” Mask muttered. “Hey, Alooohaa. Dooo meee a faaaavor, aaaand staaay heeere todaaay. Okay?”

Aloha gave him a weird look. “Alright.” He looked at the ceiling.

Mask nodded. “I’m goooing baaaack to sleeeeep.” He laid back down, falling asleep again.

  
  
  
  
  


He woke up, and it was morning again. Aloha was nowhere to be seen.

Mask sighed. He didn’t even bother checking his phone. It was August 15th again. Just like it had been for ten years.

Somehow, though, today felt different.

Mask felt the urge to check his phone. Eventually, he caved, and looked at his phone.

August… 16th?

“Oh my coood.” He whispered. It was over. It was finally over.

He was curious as to how the cycle had broken, but he wasn’t going to complain.

He walked into his kitchen, yawning. He got a glass of water, and almost dropped it when someone hugged him from behind. He turned his head to see-

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger, sort of!
> 
> you probably know who it is, though
> 
> i was half asleep while writing this, and i tried to edit it, but i literally cant figure out to fix this anymore.
> 
> thanks for reading, sorry you had to go through my confusing thing.


End file.
